The invention concerns an intake manifold arrangement of an internal combustion engine. In intake manifolds of this kind, liquid cooling fluids, for example water, are used as a cooling medium for cooling medium-cooled charge air coolers (cooling fluid charge air cooler).
DE 10 2007 030 464 A1 discloses an intake manifold for an internal combustion engine in which a water charge air cooler arranged within the intake manifold is provided with cooling water tanks at the opposite ends. One of the cooling water tanks is embodied as an integral component of the intake manifold. The housing of the water charge air cooler is completely formed of parts of the intake manifold. At the opposite ends of the water charge air cooler, sealing elements are arranged that seal the two water tanks relative to the interior of the intake manifold.